After You Gone
by YuMi Project
Summary: "Andai waktu bisa terulang, aku akan jauh mengenalnya lebih lama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka lebih lama," Chara's death.


Bonjour all! Kali ini YuMi Project bikin fanfiction bergenre angst! Baru pertama kali ya... (^_^")a (nggak nanya!) Yah..tanpa banyak omong lagi, silahkan baca!

* * *

><p><strong>After You Gone (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi permukaan tanah. Bau khas air hujan tercium kuat. Di bawah payung hitam itu Yukari berjalan menuju dua buah makam, tempat 'mereka' sekarang beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak The Fall ––alias Nyx muncul ke bumi. Pertarungan terakhir mereka itu adalah pertarungan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sambil membawa dua buah karangan bunga krisan, ketka Yukari sudah sampai di makam 'mereka', ia melihat Aigis yang sedang berdiri ––sambil terguyur hujan di depan kedua makam itu.

Yukari memayungi android itu dengan payung hitamnya, lalu berkata, "Sudah hampir dua tahun ya, kita tidak melihat mereka lagi,"

"Anda benar," Aigis mengangguk setuju, "saya tak percaya, dua tahun sudah terlewat dengan cepat,"

"Ya, apalagi aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman ceria mereka,"

"Aku juga,"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menimbrung percakapan mereka. Baik Yukari maupun Aigis menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata di sana telah berdiri Shinjiro yang sudah berstelan jas hitam di bawah payung hitamnya. Di tagan kanannya terlihat juga sebuah karangan bunga krisan.

"Oh, ternyata Shinjiro-senpai toh," desah Yukari lega.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Shinjiro dengan sinis.

"Tidak, kukira senpai orang lain,"

"Yah...wajar saja kalau kau berpikir seperti itu," Shinjiro berjalan ke arah makam yang bertuliskan '_In Memoriam, Minako Arisato_', lalu berlutut dan menaruh bunga krisan dibawanya barusan, "sebab hanya kita, anggota S.E.E.S. yang mengetahuitempat ini,"

"Bukan anggota, tapi mantan anggota," seseorang mengoreksi ucapan Shinjiro.

Begitu mereka bertiga ––Aigis, Shinjiro, dan Yukari menoleh, terlihat bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah Mitsuru. Di sebelahnya terlihat Akihiko yang menemani.

"Sudah lama kita semua tidak bertemu ya," ucap Akihiko di bawah payung hitamnya bersama Mitsuru.

"Ya..." jawab Shinjiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana yang lain?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau," jawab Yukari sambil mengangkat bahunya .

"Hm...begitu ya,"

Hening melanda mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan menuju payung mereka.

"Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali aku bertemu mereka," Yukari memecahkan keheningan, "waktu itu aku menodongkan evokerku pada mereka berdua, sungguh sebuah penyambutan yang tidak hangat,"

"Ya, aku juga ingat ketika pertama kali dia menyapaku," tambah Shinjiro yang masih menatap salah satu dari nisan itu, "senyumannyawaktu itu sangat hangat, suaranya juga terdengar sangat lembut,"

"Juga ketika dia menyelamatkanku," Yukari meletakan salah satu bunga krisan di bawah nisan kuburan milik Minato, lalu meletakan yang satunya lagi ke nisan sebelahnya, milik Minako.

"Kalau saya ingat ketika mereka mengajari saya perasaan manusia," ucap Aigis, "mereka mengajari saya dengan segenap kekuatan mereka,"

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, "andai waktu bisa terulang, aku akan jauh mengenalnya lebih lama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka lebih lama,"

Yukari tertunduk, air matanya mulai mengalir. Suara isakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Mitsuru langsung berjalan ke sebelah Yukari dan menenangkannya. Sementara itu Aigis hanya tertunduk dan terdiam. Di sebelahnya Shinjiro hanya diam membisu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Akihiko tau Shinjiro akan sedikit menitikan air matanya, tapi ia juga tau bahwa Shinjiro orang yang tegar. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini Shinjiro tidak akan bisa menahan lagi kesedihannya itu.

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengenang kedua orang penting mereka, terlihat dua berkas cahaya yang membentuk dua sosok manusia. Yang satu membentuk seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut emo, dan yang satu lagi seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda.<p>

"Hm, sepertinya mereka semua merindukan kita," sebuah siluet yang membentuk seorang berambut emo berkata.

"Iya, memang benar kok," siluet yang satu lagi setuju.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, memang benar, apalagi mereka bertiga,"

"Bukankah sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi dengan dia!" siluet perempuan itu memandang ke arah Shinjiro.

"Aku juga, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," siluet yang satu lagi menatap Yukari, "tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, kita harus pergi sekarang," ia menawarkan tangannya kepada siluet adiknya ––atau lebih tepatnya, Minako Arisato.

Siluet Minako menyambut tangan itu dengan hangat. Ia langsung memegangi siluet tangan kakaknya itu. Dalam sekejap sepasang sayap putih mengembang dari kedua punggung mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, siluet mereka menghilang dari sana. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sehelai bulu putih yang sangat bersih dan sekumpulan kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan.

.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>Yey, selesai! Maaf ya kalo nggak terlalu sedih sedih amat, namanya juga baru pertama kali bikin yang bergenre angst (sakali...kagak nanya!). Oke, untuk akang dan teteh readers yang berbaik hati, boleh minta reviewnya?<p> 


End file.
